Knives On Fire
by Squintz
Summary: I gaze into her eyes, then whisper. "Kiss me." She just looks at me for a while, and I trace my fingers along her soft jawline, and pull her chin forward gently, capturing her lips.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well, here's something new from me! This is going to be my first Cloveniss fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review on your thoughts, and just enjoy it xD I really hope you guys like it, and I hope this will be even more popular than my other stories! Anyway, enjoy! ~Squintz**

Chapter 1

Clove's POV -

I fold my arms, watching on the television behind the stage for Interview Night. Katniss twirls for Caesar, and he claps and laughs. The crowd cheers, and I just watch the camera that's angled at her face. I never really took the time to study my opponent's face, and she looked pretty damn good.

The smooth, flawless, olive skin. The dark hair, always pulled back into that braid. And her gorgeous eyes. I smile to myself, and then feel an arm slide around my waist. I suck in a deep breath, then look up at Marvel. Why was Marvel always trying to hook up with me? It's bad enough that Cato is always trying to make a move on me.

"What a toy. She's totally going to be my kill." Marvel says, making the words pierce my heart.

"Not if I get her first." I smirk, forced to play along.

"Care to wager on that?" Marvel asks.

"Sure. If I kill her before you, I get to kill you in the final four. If you kill her before me, which you won't, you get to kill me in the final four." I snicker, spitting in my hand and holding it out to Marvel.

"Deal." He says, spitting in his own hand and shaking with me.

Glimmer and Cato walk by, hand in hand. "Ugh, you guys are disgusting." Glimmer says, brushing some hair over her shoulder.

I roll my eyes, thinking of something clever to say in response, but Marvel beats me to it.

"At least we aren't sluts." Marvel shrugs, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Oh my god, Marvel... Just shut up. You're just jealous that Cato's sexier than you." Glimmer says, sliding a hand down Cato's chest.

"Get a room, please." I say, covering Marvel's eyes.

He covers mine as well, and I roll my eyes. "Whatever." Glimmer replies.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go. Leave these two preschoolers to act like three year olds." Glimmer says, leading Cato into the elevator.

"Ick." I laugh, wiping at my mouth.

"Glimmer's so... Ugh." Marvel says, strolling off.

I look out to the television, and Katniss is walking off the stage. I frown, then watch as she walks over to Haymitch and... Efftard or whatever the heck the Representative's name is. Efftard squeals and laughs, and Haymitch smirks. They talk, and then Katniss stands a few feet away from me, watching the television.

I work up the guts to walk over to her, despite being a Career, and suck in a breath. "That's a really pretty dress." I smile, nodding at her.

Katniss lifts an eyebrow at me, then tilts her head. "What the hell are you trying to pull, District Two?"

"Nothing. I just thought I should tell you your beautiful... I mean, uh, the dress! I mean the dress is beautiful, not you. I mean, uh... You're beautiful, but so's the dress... Um..." Wow. I sound like an idiot, and I've never felt this nervous.

How come I feel this way? Isn't a Career supposed to be ruthless and mean? Well look at me! Telling my biggest threat that she's beautiful. What the hell am I doing? I bite my bottom lip, and Katniss stifles a laugh.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah... You have a crush on me!" Katniss yells, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Psssht, no I don't. I'm straight as a line. Um..." Think fast! "Me and Marvel are a couple, duh." I say.

Oops...

"You and District One? He doesn't really strike me as your type. You know... The funny people? But I guess opposites attract?" Katniss says, totally not buying my act.

She grabs my arm, then pounds the elevator button and leads me into the elevator. The doors close, and then I glare at her.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"I want to talk to you. Alright, what I said out there, that was fake. But, a question if I may." She says.

"Uh... Sure?" I reply.

"Are you and Marvel really together? And be honest!" Katniss says, jabbing her finger at my chest.

"Um... No... I just said that..." I say quietly, playing with a fallen strand of hair.

"Aha! So you do have a crush on me!" Katniss yells.

"What?! No!" I yell back, shoving her against the wall of the elevator.

"You bitch!" Katniss screams at me, delivering a hard slap to my face.

Oh! She's feisty, too? Wow. Totally my type... The complete package. I grin, then grab her arm.

"Let go of me, Clove!" She shrieks, shoving me hard.

I don't listen, but instead, grab her waist and pull her against me. I do exactly what I've seen my brother do to his girlfriend. And it drives her crazy... I brush back some loose strands of hair, and tuck them behind her ear. I gaze into her eyes, then whisper.

"Kiss me."

She just looks at me for a while, and I trace my fingers along her soft jawline, and pull her chin forward gently, capturing her lips. We stay pressed together, and then I pull back. Katniss' eyes flutter open, and then her face shifts from elated to enraged. She removes her hands from my wrists, and slaps me again.

"Stay out of my way," She hisses, running from the elevator quickly, and leaving me to stand there all by myself...

What just happened?

**Good? :D Leave a review, telling me what you think! If I get good reviews, I'll probably continue the story! Thank you so much :D ~Squintz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update for chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Leave a review on your thoughts, and enjoy :) ~Squintz**

Chapter 2

Katniss' POV -

I toss and turn in bed, feeling guilty as ever. I'd just had a completely truthful conversation with Peeta, and I was sort of liking who he really was. But, then again, I had to deal with Clove... God, Clove. Why was she doing this to me? I hadn't done anything wrong! Was it all just an act? Something she could use to backstab me in the Arena?

I roll over, facing the enormous window. The Capitol is so loud, I can hear them cheering. And the screens are bright, playing recaps from the past Hunger Games. I watch as a girl with black hair takes down a brunette, and they both go tumbling down a hill, hitting eachother relentlessly. I let out a sigh, then shake my head. 'That could be me and her tomorrow.' I think to myself.

"You know, sometimes it helps to stop thinking about something to fall asleep." A voice says from the dark end of my room.

I quickly sit up in bed, switching on the lamp beside my bed. Clove grins at me, her arms folded over her chest. I bite my bottom lip, then watch as she takes a few steps forward.

"What'd I say earlier to you in the elevator?" I growl.

"Uh... Something about staying out of your way or something stupid like that," Clove laughs, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"It's not stupid! I _meant_ it," I snap, drawing back the covers.

"Yeah, it kind of is. I mean, you tell me to stay out of your way, and then you can't go to sleep because you're thinking up a storm. And it's all about _me_," Clove smirks.

"It's not!" I lie, my defensive nature taking over my brain.

"Um, yeah you are." Clove says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm not!" I yell.

"Shhh... You're going to wake up Efftard." Clove hisses.

"Who?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"You're awkward District lady." Clove replies with a shrug, casually looking at her nails and picking at them.

"It's _Effie_," I mutter.

"Efftard, Effie. Same thing." Clove says casually.

"Whatever." I sigh, "Why are you here, anyway?" I ask.

Clove shrugs. "I felt my ears burning, and I knew it was you."

"You're creepy." I blurt out.

"I figured you'd say that. I mean, I'm not creepy. I'm just misunderstood." Clove says with a sigh, falling back onto her back on the bed.

"In what way?" I ask, "I think you're pretty simple to figure out. You're mean, you're a killing machine, you're malicious, and you're sadistic." I say.

"That's what a Career _is_, silly little Katniss!" Clove laughs.

"Please don't ever call me that again." I say, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Aw, why not? Does it make you angry?" Clove teases.

"Just don't!" I yell.

"Little miss Katniss..." Clove grins at me.

"Knock it off!"

"Baby Katniss."

"Clove..."

"Itty bitty tiny little Katniss getting mad?" Clove laughs.

She stands up, looking through my dresser.

"Clove! What the hell?!" I say, standing up and trying to stop her.

"Wittle wittle Katnissy wissy?" Clove snickers.

I grab her shoulders, pin her to the wall, and smash my lips against her's. Her hands struggle for a knife hidden on a strap around her thigh, and I stop her hands, placing them on my waist. She mutters a curse into my mouth, and I pull away.

"Is that what you wanted?" I ask in a quieter voice.

Clove's eyes flutter open, as if she was just sleeping.

"You must be a freaking mind reader." Clove laughs quietly, brushing the back of her palm along my cheek.

I feel a bit comforted, but then I remember this girl could be the one ending my life. Why is she doing this?! There has to be a reason. She goes in for another kiss, and I gently push her away.

"What?" She asks in a bit of a hurt voice.

"Just... Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Doing what?" She replies.

"This! All of this!" I exclaim in a whisper.

"I'm not doing anything... I _really_ like you, Katniss." Clove murmurs, looking at her shoes.

"Just... Please... Go..." I mutter.

"But-" Clove begins.

"Goodnight." I say, walking to my bed as I switch out the light and lie down.

Clove is silent, and walks out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I just shake my head, hearing the elevator doors close, and then the sound of the elevator humming disappears. What had I done? Somebody who actually cared about me was just forced from my room. All because... I was only afraid...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for the late update! I'm going to try and be more fluent ^-^ Anyway, read, review, and tell me your thoughts! Any ideas? Any opinions? I'd love to hear them! Enjoy! :) ~Squintz**

Clove's POV -

My heart hums with excitement and adrenaline as I stand on the plate. We're at two minutes, and I just can't wait. All the thoughts of last night with Katniss flood from my mind, and I'm completely focused on the situation at hand. I grin, flashing a smile to Marvel, then Cato, and Glimmer. They're all in their ready poses, and my eyes somehow carry themselves to Katniss.

She's looking at Peeta, her District partner. Figures... I roll my eyes, beginning to feel a tinge of jealousy. Wait, what? Careers shouldn't feel jealousy... I scuff my shoe at the plate, shaking my head as I push my gaze back to the golden Cornucopia stuffed with weapons, all waiting to be used... I feel blood lust rise in my want, and I smirk. I can't wait to get my hands on those knives...

I suddenly hear the gong, and all the Tributes dart off their plates. I reach a bundle of knives, and I quickly pull one out, whip around, and fling it directly at a boy heading for me. It hits him right between the eyes, and he hits the ground hard. I smirk, let out a laugh, and snatch my knife. The mentors were right... Killing is more fun when you're doing the real thing. I chuckle to myself, picking up a green pack and throwing it over my shoulders.

I see a boy and Katniss fighting over and orange pack, and rage overwhelms me. I run at the two, and fling a knife right into the boy's back. He spits blood all over Katniss' face, and he collapses to the ground. I smirk, running in her direction. I act on impulse, and complete jealousy over Peeta, and throw the knife in her direction. She pulls the pack over her head, running into the woods.

I look back to Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer who are busy hacking away at the other Tributes. I decide I have enough time, and quickly run after Katniss. The pack bounces around on my back, and I try to ignore it as I fix a knife into position in my hand, ready to throw it. As soon as I hear her burst through some brush, I go running after her and slam into another Tribute as I break through the thick leaves and branches.

He glances up at me, and blinks hard. "Get out of my way!" I yell, forcing the knife into his chest.

His body goes limp, and he falls face first into the ground. I continue running, and then realize that there's a valley right there. But, I go tumbling down the hill and get scraped up. I wipe the blood from the new tear in my black cargo pants, running in the direction of the footsteps. The crunch of leaves leads me through the valley, and I start to feel confined. That's not the kind of thing I want to happen in here... Not now.

I pick up my pace, not caring about the smashing sound of leaves and twigs underneath my combat boots. I hear the footsteps and crunching ahead of me speed up, and I take the speed up another notch. I can run for a long time, and I'm pretty quick, since I'm so stocked up on stamina. I go bursting through another lining of thick brush, and see Katniss climbing a tree.

I aim the knife at her arm, and throw it. It goes flying towards her, and she quickly lets go of the tree. Unfortunately, she goes plummeting down, and hits the ground hard. I swear she's dead, and I run towards her, tears instantly beginning to stream my face for whatever reason.

"Katniss! Katniss! Oh my god!" I scream, collapsing to my knees at her side.

"Are you okay?!" I ask, pulling her to sit up.

She sucks in a deep breath, her face bright red. She clutches her stomach, catching her breath. I tug her into a rough, unexpected hug.

"I'm so sorry..." I say quietly, holding the side of her face in my hand.

"Don't touch me!" She yells, slapping my hand away and standing up.

"Katniss, please." I say, trying not to lose my temper.

"Just get the hell away from me, Clove! Okay?! Go play with the Careers!" She snarls, beginning to head in the other direction.

I feel fury spark in my heart, and I go running for her. I tackle her to the ground, and she rolls onto her back quickly, crushing my arms and punching me hard in the face. I tumble to the side, and then stand up quickly. She comes running at me again, forcing her shoulder hard into my gut. I yelp out, and she shoves my back into a tree. I cough, feeling all the breath I have escape me.

"Don't mess with me, Clove. Don't. Okay? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, and we're in the Hunger Games! See where I have you right now? I could easily kill you. Got it? I'll take one of your precious little knives, and hold it up to that pretty little throat of yours, okay?" She says, her face actually twisted with anger.

"You wouldn't." I challenge, a grin crossing my scratched up face.

"Try me." Katniss rebuttals, snatching a knife from my belt and tilting my head back.

She presses the cold, fresh blade to my skin, and I let out a laugh.

"Alright, now cut me, Girl on Fire. Do it." I threaten.

Katniss presses the blade harder against my throat, and I smirk.

"Come on, what're you waiting for? You can kill me right now, remember?" I say.

She drops the blade at my feet, a defeated frown covering her gorgeous complexion. Even when she's pissed she looks amazing. I tilt my head at her, picking up the knife and putting it back on my belt.

"What's wrong, Fire Girl? Can't do it?" I tease.

"Go to hell, Clove." She yells.

"I'll meet you there." I snicker.

Why am I being so mean to her? I clench my fists, then stick them in my pockets.

"Fine, you know what? You wanna know why I can't?!" She says, getting up in my face.

Despite the fact she's taller, I don't feel the least bit intimidated.

"Why?" I ask, crossing my arms with an amused grin on my face.

"B-Because... I actually..." She stalls.

"Spit it out, Girl on Fire. I can't be here all day." I snarl.

"I might actually-" She's cut off by the sound of the cannons booming out, and the laughter and footsteps coming through the brush.

"Oh... You... You have to go." I say, shoving her away.

"But, Clove... I-" She starts up again.

"Katniss, go! Run!" I yell, shoving her.

She reluctantly takes off to run, and then the other Careers burst through the brush with Peeta. I walk over, then tilt my head. I walk next to Cato, then gesture towards the boy.

"Why's he here?" I ask.

"Oh, don't worry... He's going to help us find _her_," Cato smirks, nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter Four! A bit of a longer chapter but, I'm excited to get your reactions for this one... It shall be fantastic. :) Anyway, read and review. Please leave your thoughts, and any suggestions. I'm open :3 And mostly, enjoy! ~Squintz P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games, explaining why I'm twisting the story and the event timeline. Thanks ^-^**

Katniss's POV -

I run through the forest, my heart pounding in unison with my head. My head aches from all that's gone on, including the heat from the Arena. I find a large tree, and scale it quickly. I sit down on a branch to rest, catching my breath. Even though I can run for a while, and I can run fast, it still exhausts me every once in a while. I look down, hearing the laughing and joking of the Careers once again. Really? Has Clove lead them to me? Would she do that? I feel anger sparking within me, and I watch as they break through the brush laughing.

What angers me even more, is the fact that Peeta follows behind. Lagging, of course, with the girl from District Four. I feel a sudden urge to yell all the curse words I know at the boy who pretended to love me all for the entertainment of the Capitol, but I then remember that the Careers are right there. I shake my head, watching closely as Clove makes her way underneath my tree, completely oblivious. I wonder if she's thinking of me... I wonder if she's wanting to know where I am. I shake my head, remembering how she told me to run away as soon as she heard the laughter of her "partners".

_Maybe she doesn't like me at all, like she says she does..._ I think.

The thought infuriates me. I look down to see the Careers getting further from me, so I pluck a pine cone off the tree and chuck it down at the back of Cato's head. The Careers look around as Cato shouts out a curse word, and turns around.

"Up here, friends!" I smile and wave cheerily, knowing this will make them angry.

Clove glares at me, her jade green eyes full of remorse at pushing me away.

"Give me that," Cato hisses at Marvel, snatching his spear.

He starts to scale the tree, and I sit there casually. Once he starts to get closer, I go up to another branch. He reaches up for a slightly smaller, not as thick branch. As soon as he attempts to pull himself up, the branch snaps and he goes tumbling down. He lands on his back, and I feel a sudden hope that he's broken his neck and it killed him. But... He stands back up, to my disappointment. I frown, and see Glimmer pull out the bow that should be mine. This brings a new scowl to my face, and I grip the trunk of the tree.

"Get her." Cato growls to Glimmer.

"Hit her, Glim..." Marvel urges.

"Kill her..." The District Four girl says.

Glimmer aims, and then shoots the arrow at me. Of course, she misses. It's completely evident she can't shoot to save her life. I snatch the arrow from the tree, and wave it around in the air. Cato yells a few curse words, and Peeta just stands there like a useless rock, not knowing what to do. Clove has her arms crossed, looking up at me with those eyes. I can tell she's feeling sort of bad, but I ignore the thought.

"Let's just wait her out, guys," Peeta says, "She can't stay up there forever, right? She'll come down soon. That or she'll starve to death."

The Careers are silent, all looking at Peeta. I stare down at Clove, who stands in the back of all the Careers. She looks up at me, and then back to the Careers. Then back up to me.

She mouths the words: 'I'm sorry.'

I nod my head, then frown. "I know." I actually whisper.

"Alright." Cato growls, "Somebody hurry up and make a fire."

**The Next Morning -**

I wake up to the sound of something creaking in the tree beside me. I look out, tilting my head and gripping the bottom of the branch tight. I lean to the side, then see Rue's eyes in the leaves. I wave, and then she points to something above my head. I look up, seeing a tracker jacker nest. Whoa. How long has that been there? She points down to the Careers, who sleep lazily on the floor. Even Clove... Of course, her hands are completely clenched around her favorite knife.

Rue points back to the tracker jacker nest, making a sawing motion. I look up to the nest again, and then nod at Rue. She disappears into the trees, and then I hear some rustling in the trees near her's. I grin to myself, finally figuring out how she had gotten a decent score in the Capitol.

Quickly, I climb up the tree and get to the branch where the tracker jacker nest hangs. The golden insects create a low, quiet hum. I figure maybe it's too cold for them to be out this early, but a few wander around the outside of the nest. I pull Clove's knife from my belt, bringing it up to the branch. I look down to the magnificent girl who sleeps underneath me, and she rolls over, those jade green eyes slowly opening.

Glimmer stirs on Cato's arm, and Clove goes still. When the blonde decides it's okay to go back to sleep, she lies back down, cuddling his arm and closing her eyes. I breathe in deep, looking down to Clove. She looks up at me, knitting her brows in confusion. I make a sawing motion like Rue, and point to the tracker jacker nest. Then, I gesture down to the sleeping Careers. Clove's eyes widen, and I press my index finger to my lips. I gesture at her to stand up, and she picks up her maroon colored jacket, getting a head start through the brush. I smile, then frown as I look back to the nest.

If I'm going to do this, I'll have to do it quick. If not, I'll probably die. I begin to saw, reminding myself to keep going as a tracker jacker wanders across the top of my hand. It stings me, and I make a quiet yelp noise, slapping my hand over the insect. The humming becomes more aggressive, but still a bit sleepy. I continue to saw, forcing myself to move faster. I pull my arm back, then push it forth over and over. A tracker jacker stings me in the neck, and this time, my yelp is a lot louder. But, after what seems like ages, the branch begins to creak. I saw one last time, and the branch starts to go down, and I quickly push it out to the Careers.

The nest goes sailing down, and it's as if time freezes when the nest slams into the ground. It explodes like a rotten egg, and the enraged tracker jackers fill the air. Glimmer and the girl from District Four shriek, and the air is full of the furious buzzing. Cato is up and about, screaming to get to the lake. Marvel and Peeta follow quickly, leaving the screaming, fitting girls to die. I know I have to get going, and I begin to climb down from the tree. I'm about twenty feet from the ground, when my hand fumbles and I fall down the rest of the way. I hit the ground hard, and then stand up woozily. The venom has already found its way to my head, and the whole Arena swings around me. Luckily, I remember to pluck out the stingers, and I do just that.

Glimmer is twitching on the floor, her stings already completely inflamed as well as the girl from Four. I stumble over to where the blonde girl lies, clenching _my_ bow in her swollen, disgusting hands. They ooze a horrid green liquid, that smells like rotten meat. I continue over, though, seeing most tracker jackers have left in pursuit of the other Careers. Well, the remaining tracker jackers. I lean down, seeing the horribly misshapen Glimmer on the grass. The once beautiful girl has been replaced by a nightmarish, disturbing carcass.

I run my hands along the clean, silver surface of the bow. _My bow._ I tug hard, then look at Glimmer's fingers. As disgusting as this is, I must do it. I snap her fingers, forcing myself to stay completely calm. I feel like this is the perfect time to have a panic attack, but I just grab the bow from her. Finally, my bow... The cannon booms out, and I look over to the District Four girl getting lifted into the air. I don't have much time... I reach for the quiver, attempting to pull it over her extremely swollen head and shoulders. But, it doesn't work. I snap her ribs, and then pull the quiver over, running my hands down the smooth arrows.

The cannon booms out again, and I sling the quiver over my shoulders. I hold the bow and begin to run, but instead get a mouthful of bark from a tree. I spit, then start to run again. But, I fall in a pit, full of bubbling orange liquid. I scream for help, and then I'm covered in ants, and I black out.

**Two Days Later -**

I wake up in the middle of the day, looking around. I'm still in the pit, but it doesn't seem to be full of the creepy bubbles and the hungry ants. I sit up, crawling from the hole in the ground. I turn up to the trees, examining my surroundings. I pull out my water bottle, taking slow, cool sips. Then, I notice a weird carving in the tree in front of me...

'K – Meet C at Cornucopia' in big, neat letters on the trunk of a willow.

I smile to myself, knowing this clean, careful work could have only been executed by Clove. I stand up, drinking from my water bottle as I walk towards the Cornucopia. If I start now, I'll be able to make it in no time at all. I walk through the forest, looking at all that surrounds me for a while. I finally reach the edge of the forest, seeing the back of the Cornucopia. I smile, then go running towards the Cornucopia. Somehow, stupidity and the want to see Clove overwhelm me, and I begin to yell her name.

"Clove! Clove! Clo-" I scream, but then reach the front of the Cornucopia.

Clove is completely tied up, and her mouth is taped shut. I see Cato grab her by the neck, and then throw her on the ground in front of me. He grins, then cocks his head at me.

"What? You didn't think we wouldn't find out, did you? Unfortunately, you made the mistake of letting her go before all of us... And, well... When we asked how she noticed, she wouldn't give up. Of course, she was a tough nut to crack, but she spilled eventually. It just took a little threatening. Peeta found you and told us you were lying in the pit. Marvel wanted to kill you, but I came up with a better plan. And Clove had no choice but to write that if she wanted you to live..." Cato laughs.

Clove just looks at me with enormous, watering eyes, attempting to apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you enjoy chapter four?! :O I'm hoping you did... Suspense is fun, right? ;D Anyway, here comes chapter five... Clove's POV. I hope you enjoy. Leave a Review with your predictions, suggestions, and opinions... :3 I live for your criticism and feedback! Enjoy! ~Squintz**

Clove's POV -

"Come on, Katniss... We may be Careers, but we can be just as smart as the other Tributes." Marvel chuckles, shaking his head at the brown haired girl.

I manage to get onto my knees, and I look up at her, my eyes full of tears. I want to scream, but the tape covering my mouth is completely cutting off movement. My arms are getting numb from being tied behind my back with rope, and Cato kicks me hard in the back, slamming me face first into the ground again. The Careers begin to circle Katniss, and then Cato snatches my ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Katniss growls at Cato, slowly reaching for her bow.

"Just... Gonna see how far I can push the boundaries." Cato chuckles, yanking me up off the ground and making a tear hit the floor.

"Oh, my... Is Clove the Great actually _crying_?" Marvel laughs, tilting his head.

"It appears so!" Cato says.

I want to curse them out... To make them feel bad about themselves, but I can't help it. I'm pathetic right now. Cato drags me across the grass, putting my back up against the Cornucopia. I slouch over, my head hanging low. I can't do anything... I'm useless. I'm going to die, and that's all there is to it.

"Man, Clove... Look how pathetic you are." Cato says, tracing his fingertips along my jaw.

"And to think I almost kissed a lesbian!" Marvel spits, shaking his head in disgust.

I feel rage bubble up inside of me, and I scoot forward and deliver a massive kick to Cato's jaw. His head goes up, and then a cannon booms out. I look over to see an arrow sticking out straight through Marvel's neck. He falls off the crate, and into the grass, and Katniss stands behind him, catching her breath. I smile underneath the tape, and then Cato rips it off my mouth.

I scream out, and then he grabs my neck, tugging me feet off the ground. I choke, sputtering and gasping for air. Cato laughs, blood dripping from his mouth. He brings a sword to my chest, and then Katniss shoots him in the arm with her bow. He screams out, grabbing his bicep and dropping me to the ground.

I gasp, taking in a long breath. I shimmy over to the sword, moving my hands back and forth over the blade and finally snapping the rope. I turn around, and Cato's running for Katniss. I run after him, jumping onto his back.

"Get off of me, crazy bitch!" He yells, swinging me around and onto the ground.

I yelp, and then grab his leg. I tear a knife off of my belt, and then dig it into his leg. He screams, then kicks me in the face, and I black out.

I wake up with my head in Katniss' lap, looking around. Her magnificent eyes look down at me, and I smile. I sit up slowly, and then look out to the forest.

"Where's Cato?" I ask.

"He ran off into the forest, but he grabbed everything he could before he booked it." Katniss sighs.

"So I guess we still have a blonde to hunt, yeah?" I chuckle.

"I think so..." Katniss nods, looking out to the forest.

"Well, what now?" I ask.

"I think I have a plan..." Katniss murmurs.

"Explain." I nod, drinking from my water bottle.

"They have a feast, sometime in the Games each year... Correct?" She asks.

"I believe so, yes." I reply.

"Okay, well if they do... Then you can hide out, and scare the piss out of Cato when-" I cut her off.

"If! If he comes." I say.

"Right, _if_ he comes. If he comes, then you can jump out and kill him with your knives."

"Where will I hide, then?" I ask.

Katniss nods to the Cornucopia, a grin on her face.

"I like the way you think, Girl on Fire." I tease.

"Well, I am full of surprises, sometimes." Katniss winks playfully, and I smile at her.

"Thank you, by the way..." I say quietly.

"For what?" She asks.

"Staying with me..." I reply.

"Don't thank me... I wanted to." Katniss says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, still..." I chuckle.

"I would've stayed with you, anyway." Katniss smiles.

"Oh, yeah... What were you going to tell me before the Careers so rudely interrupted a few days ago?" I ask.

"That can wait..." She says, surprisingly kissing my cheek, then lying down and closing her eyes.

I sit up, looking out to the forest. Wondering if Katniss' plan will really work... Will it? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see... I sigh, then take a sip of water, and keep watch until nightfall.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter... Is going to be... Wild... And a reversed role chapter! ;D I hope you like! Enjoy, leave a review on your predictions! :3 Favorite and go crazeh :D Thanks for your support, guys ^-^ Enjoy! ~Squintz P.S. Sorreh for not updating in so long! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

Katniss's POV -

I blink my eyes open, seeing Clove smiling at me. I scrunch up my nose, feeling a stuffiness build up in my nostrils. And then I smile back at her.

"I could get used to that," Clove says, sitting up and glancing out to the Arena surrounding the Cornucopia.

"You missed the announcement of the feast. I woke up before sunrise. They told us it'd be this morning. And right now... It's..." Clove crawls closer to the entrance of the forest on all fours, and I casually steal a glance at her butt, "It's pretty much the ass-crack of dawn." She shrugs.

"Sounds like Cato's going to be on his way, then?" I ask, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"Doesn't it?" Clove grins at me, that malicious smile covering her thin little lips.

"So, run me over the plan again." She adds.

"Cato will come to get a pack he needs," I start, beginning to gather up my stuff and organize my pack, "When he does, you'll be hiding in position, ready to kill him. Just throw a knife... Right to his face... And then, we're home free."

"Then we just have to worry about Loverboy." Clove finishes.

_Crap... Peeta. I forgot about him..._

"Yeah... And, uh... Then we'll be out." I say nervously, pulling the pack over my shoulders and then helping Clove to stand.

Clove gives me a "What's wrong?" glance, but I ignore it and then walk towards the Cornucopia. Clove takes point, though. She clutches a bundle of throwing knives on her belt, keeping careful watch. We just reach the entrance of the Cornucopia when the table clicks into place and scares the hell out of Clove. She jumps upright, then shakes her head. Each pack has a designated number on it.

There's a 2, a 5, an 11, and a 12 marked on the packs.

I know Thresh will be here soon, as well as Cato. Thresh is a threat Clove and I forgot while conversing the plan, but he'll be an easy kill if we catch him sleeping. Clove tosses her pack in the back of the Cornucopia, then takes all her important knives and best knives, strolls over to the back of the Cornucopia, and hides in waiting. I take my bow and sheath, dashing over to the taller grass and thicker foliage so I can see the table.

It seems like hours that we wait, but someone finally comes dashing through the plain. It's none other than Foxface. She quickly snatches her pack, and I'm hoping Clove ignores her so it doesn't blow our cover. And Foxface dashes back into the forest, completely unharmed. Then comes more waiting, and all of a sudden, a blonde head of hair is rushing towards the table. He grabs the '2' pack, and I notice it's Cato. I scoot up a little to see where Clove is.

But I don't have to. Clove jumps out from behind the Cornucopia just in time.

Clove's POV -

I managed to ignore Foxface in her genius plan to grab and go, but this time, I have to go. I can tell it's Cato just from the sound of the footsteps and the running patterns. I feel him coming around my side of the Cornucopia, and I jump out and throw a knife right towards his face. However, my fingers are covered in sweat and the knife slips, only hitting him in the shoulder. He continues to go barreling towards me, and I attempt to throw another knife, but he thrusts me to the ground with all his might. My back hits the ground first, leaving me breathless as I fumble for another bunch of knives.

Cato flashes me this twisted smile, plucking the knife from his shoulder and then holding it to my throat. I shake my head violently, finally coming to his mercy. I know he'll kill me anyway, and I find myself beginning to wonder where Katniss is. I kick my legs, trying to remove Cato from me. But he's so heavy. He grabs my jaw and tilts my head back.

"Now we'll see who's top dog, won't we, Clove?" He asks.

"Go to hell, Cato! I hope you die a horrible death." I hiss with rage.

"Wow, Clove. I'm impressed. Even as you know I'm going to kill you, or can, you're still a total bitch!" Cato exclaims.

"Just kill me already, then." I growl.

"My pleasure." Cato says, pressing the tip of the knife into the side of my neck.

I whimper out, then as if my wishing has worked, Cato is gone. I hear an angry voice, that makes me scurry back a bit on all fours.

"What are you doing, boy?!" Thresh, the guy from Eleven, yells in Cato's face.

"What's it look like, Einstein?!" Cato yells back.

"You mocking me?! Ain't you the boy that killed Rue? The little girl?!"

"What do you think?!" Cato challenges.

What a dumbass...

"I had enough! This is for you, Rue!" Thresh declares in a thundering voice, taking Cato's neck and thrashing his head against the Cornucopia.

Cato goes flying forward, and Thresh quickly twists Cato's neck. A cannon booms out, and then Thresh points at me, picking up the District Eleven pack.

"I know you probably helped... But since that guy's such an ass, I'm givin' you a free go. Better hurry," Thresh snarls, taking off.

I quickly stand, and then Katniss appears from nowhere, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispers.

"I'm fine, now." I say, a bit shaken from the recent incident.

"Good." Katniss says, suddenly capturing my lips.

I feel her tongue brush against my bottom lip, which only makes me crave more. But she pulls away, then takes my hand.

"Come on." She says, gesturing towards the forest.


End file.
